This study will assess treatment reporting changes over time from data already collected by the SEER KCR?s innovative CPDMS system. The impact of data resubmission and linkages on SEER KCR treatment data will be evaluated from first submission through 15 months post diagnosis. Results from this evaluation will measure the potential value of additional treatment data that would be available to other SEER registries. Objectives: 1) Assess the changes in treatment data from the time cases are first reported to the SEER KCR through 15 months post diagnosis. Results of the assessments will be presented for both CoC and non-CoC facilities and by the major SEER sites groups. 2) Inform SEER*DMS with regard to modifications that may be required to accommodate continuous treatment update in an efficient manner for all SEER*DMS registries.